Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a pixel driving method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a pixel driving method with leakage current compensation.
Description of Related Art
For present active matrix display apparatus, such as Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Display (AMLCD), Active Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED), a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate having multiple thin-film transistors (TFT) is disposed therein. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram depicting a transistor array 100 known in the prior art. The TFT array 100 is electrically coupled to M scan lines S1-SM and N data lines D1-DN. Moreover, the TFT array 100 includes M*N pixel transistors T11-TMN, and each of the pixel transistors T11-TMN is electrically coupled to one of the scan lines S1-SM and one of the data lines D1-DN. Each of the pixel transistors T11-TMN corresponds to one of the pixels in the pixel array (not shown in the figure).
As shown in FIG. 1, multiple pixel transistors are electrically coupled to one of the data lines. When one of the pixel transistors associated with the data line is turned on, the other pixel transistors associated with that data line are turned off. However, although the pixel transistors are turned off, a leakage current still occurs. As a result, when a data signal is provided to the turned-on pixel transistor, the pixel voltage for the corresponding pixel is not appropriate.
There are two different situations that the pixel transistors have leakage currents. The first one is that a leakage current generated by the pixel transistor sinks the current from the data line. For example, when the data signal is provided to the pixel transistor T11, if a leakage current generated by the pixel transistor T21 sinks the current from the data line D1, it will cause an insufficient pixel voltage of the pixel corresponding to the transistor T11. The second situation is that a leakage current generated by the pixel transistor flows into the data line. For example, when the data signal is provided to the pixel transistor T11, if a leakage current generated by the pixel transistor T21 flows into the data line D1, it will cause the pixel voltage of the pixel corresponding to the transistor T11 to be greater than it should be. In other words, when there is a leakage current generated by some pixel transistor, it will result in an inappropriate pixel voltage in the pixel, such that the pixels cannot display images with correct brightness, which leads to problems like color shift, image distortion, etc.